secrets and lies
by CoMpLiCaTeD-MeSs
Summary: dawn is kidnapped and spike is obbsessed with buffy


Prelude: Dawns Diary

Ever since Spike had got this crazy idea that he had a chance with Buffy, things had been a bit well how do you say it … Twisted. I thought Spike was like this really cool vampire and I loved his hair but now hes turned all weird chasing after Buffy showing up everywhere. Hes kind of like a stalker now it's really scary. I mean how can some one that cool turn out to be a total freak? I just don't get it.

Mum and Buffy thinks its just some weird phase hes going though I think he really loves Buffy but she's just too dumb and moron to see it. I still like Spike I mean hes the only one that treats me like a adult unlike the rest of the scobbies who still see me as Buffy annoying little sister even if they try to hide it. Its not like Spike is dangous like she makes him out to be. Buffy says Angel was different because he had a soul but Spike has a chip same diff.

But Spike would never notice me, in a million year with my older sister around anyway. I wish Riley were still here he was cool and then at least Buffy was with him half the time and not staying at home bossing me around. She's not very good at keeping boyfriends she only has two or something and both of them have left town.

Still I envy her for being the slayer guys really go for that I'll save you because I'm not a little girlie girl. She still treats me like I'm three years old. She wont even let me go slaying with her and she was doing it when she was my age.

I wish I wasn't a little kid and I wish I had a better sister some one who actually lets me borrow her clothes. Still that will never happen I will always be the same old Dawn and maybe people would treat me ri…

Chapter One: Dawns Missing?

"Dawn come down for tea right NOW!" Buffy yelled for the last time.

"Mum she's not coming down do you want me to check on her?" Buffy asked.

"No just let her be she's had a hard day at school. She'll come down when she's ready" Joyce Summers told her daughter.

"Ok mum, I have to go in a minute anyway meet up with the gang see if there's any nasty demon terrorising the place or anything you know same old same old." Buffy smiled

"Ok just don't stay out too late because you had a late night last night and you need all the energy you can get for you phyc exam tomorrow" Joyce bickered

"Trust me mum nothing is happening tonight I can tell my spider sense's aren't tingling" Joyce smiled Buffy was always very bubbly and she often was a dumb blonde. And said things she thought often.

"Dawn! Get down stairs now!" Joyce said in an angry voice that didn't happen that often no reply "Dawn?" She said again this time with fright in her voice. She run upstairs to Dawns bedroom and flung open the door. "Dawn? This is not very funny " Joyce said with a quiver in her voice. Dawn wasn't in her room. There looked like there had been a struggle Dawns diary was open on her bed and line drawn across the page in the middle of the word. Joyce rushed down stairs and grabbed the phone violently out of its cradle. She quickly dialled the magic boxes phone number, but there was no answer. She flopped down on the floor and began to sob.

**Meanwhile…**

The wind was blowing on Buffy's face, it was chilly but not cold to the point she couldn't stand it. She shivered slightly hoping no one would notice but someone did.

"Cold love?" Spike said softly to Buffy

"Just a little bit" she replied he closed in on her to give her a hug to help warm her up. She jumped away suddenly in defence mode as if he was going to hurt her.

"What?" Spike said bewildered

"You're a vampire your skin would be cold" she said as come back she didn't want him to know she was afraid of him. Even though he had a chip she still felt as though he could hurt her still. Plus she didn't want to let on that she liked him more than a friend. She still wanted to patrol with him she felt safer with him around even if she was the slayer which meant strong and powerful it was nice to have some one who would save her. Unlike her friends they couldn't save a mouse from a mousetrap. She was strong enough to save her self but her fantasies about Spike saving her where much to be desired.

Spike and Buffy turned around the corner swiftly and bumped in to Anya, Xander and Willow Xander was the only one to scream but you would've sworn it was one of the girls.

"Hey Xander calm down its only Spike and I" Buffy said in a kind voice. Xander who was still screaming with his eyes closed slowly stopped.

"Ahhhh hahaahaaa…" he said dumbly "umm I was calling out to you… to see if you have seen anything…and it worked here you are." 'God that was lame' Xander thought to himself Buffy shrugged it off and turned to look to see if there was anything around. She didn't see anything, but vampires often blend into things.

"So, anything creepy hanging around?" Xander asked.

"No, not yet, but those vampire can be sneaky" Buffy replied. Spike moved so he was closer to Buffy, she wanted to get as close as possible. Buffy noticed and moved forward slightly and uncomfortably. Xander just stood their and didn't notice anything. After a few moments of awkward silence Buffy finally spoke.

"How about we split up? Spike and I will head towards the east side of the park, you guys head for the west. We met back here in half and hour and then go south and north ok?" she looked around for the others support. They all agreed and spread out.

"Let me go, let me go!" Dawn yelled in frustration.


End file.
